


Another Day

by midnxghtskxes



Category: The Uncanny Counter, 경이로운 소문 | Amazing Rumor (Webcomic), 경이로운 소문 | The Uncanny Counter (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fighting, Fluff, Gen, is it fluff idk, its them fighting an evil spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnxghtskxes/pseuds/midnxghtskxes
Summary: After closing up Eonni's Noodles when Ha-na senses an evil spirit. You know what that means, the Counters have to stop the evil spirit!
Kudos: 13





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second fic, i hope you guys enjoy! nothing romance this time, just them being all badass and fighting an evil spirit.

They had just closed up the restaurant and were finishing up cleaning when Ha-na started sensing an evil spirit. She gave everyone the heads up and started telling them where the evil spirit was, the level, what the evil spirit looked like.

They were looking for a level two evil spirit, a woman dressed in a pink and purple dress, in a run down house by the abandoned factory just by the border of Seoul. They geared up and got in the car with Mo-tak driving. 

“The evil spirit is about to kill someone!” Ha-na gets out, her eyes wide as she continues to sense and look at what the evil spirit is doing. She closed her eyes to focus and concentrate better as Mo-tak drives faster, weaving in and out of lanes to get around cars. 

Sooner than expected they had arrived, and split off into teams of two. Mo-tak and Ms. Chu went down one alleyway while Ha-na and So Mun went the other way. They all had their ear pieces in and were communicating. 

“Keep an eye out for a small brick house that’s run down with a broken window by the front door.” Ha-na says into the earpiece for Mo-tak and Ms. Chu as her and So Mun kept looking at the different buildings and houses. 

So Mun heard a woman cry out and ran into that direction with Ha-na following close behind. He came up to the exact house they were looking for and ran up to the door, kicking the door open. Ha-na informed Mo-tak and Ms. Chu they had found it and where to go as she went into the house after So Mun. 

So Mun ran inside and there in the living room was the woman with the evil spirit, standing over someone who laid on the broken table unconscious. So Mun went into action and did a roundhouse kick to the evil spirit before they could kill their victim. The evil spirit reared around to face So Mun and threw a punch at him. So Mun caught the fist and used his other hand to push the evil spirit away while Ha-na briefly checked on the victim before joining So Mun in the fight. 

The evil spirit laughed and went to attack Ha-na but she dodged and grabbed the arm, bending it and twisting it behind the evil spirit, pushing the evil spirit into the nearest wall. Ha-na had the evil spirit pinned there while So Mun went to help subdue the evil spirit so Ha-na could summon it. 

Mo-tak and Ms. Chu ran into the house to see So Mun holding the demon down while Ha-na was summoning the evil spirit to Yung. Ms. Chu went into action and ran to the victim lying on the broken table and started healing them. They suffered a few broken bones and a concussion. Once that was done she got up and waited with Mo-tak, as they waited for Ha-na to come back. 

Ha-na returned from Yung shortly after and began to get up, So Mun immediately helped her up off the floor. “Don’t touch me.” Ha-na said in a more exasperated tone rather than an angry one as she pulled herself away from him. 

“Let’s head back to the restaurant, Mo-tak can call the police to let them handle the rest, I’ll make us all some noodles, yeah?” Ms. Chu says as she ushers everyone out of the house. They all walked back in the direction of where they parked the car, talking about the noodles they couldn’t wait to eat. Fighting and summoning evil spirits is never easy and they always work up an appetite after. 

Once in the car, Mo-tak calls the police, pretending to be a concerned neighbor, telling the police they heard loud noises and shouting. Once assured someone would head out there to check Mo-tak then turned the ignition on and drove them all back to Eonni’s Noodles. On the drive back, the car was filled with teasing remarks and laughter, all of them happy and satisfied that they had such a good turnout.

**Author's Note:**

> again, i hope you enjoyed and i always welcome constructive criticism and advice! let me know what you guys think!


End file.
